


撕咬禁令

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 兽耳尾巴设定，pwp
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 27





	撕咬禁令

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源@米羔 ，感谢授权

发情期的兽人绷起脊背，跨坐在猎物的肚子上，擒住对方的肩颈。混沌的饥饿感在腹腔里蓬勃生长，肌肤下好似埋着火炭，他想要撕咬，也想要性交。皮克被拉莫斯压在这个单方面制造的狩猎场景里，拼命阻止这条疯狗用尖牙去啃自己的熊耳朵。他摸进拉莫斯的浴袍下摆，攥住一个湿漉漉的屁股——不，这不是一句咸湿的开场词；拉莫斯的下半身湿着，是因为他的尾巴在洗澡之后没有擦干。为了保证后入式的体验，皮克挣扎着把拉莫斯架起来，然后找来了吹风机。他们坐在地板上，皮克利用身高优势把拉莫斯圈在怀里，拎起那条还在滴水的狼尾巴开始吹毛。拉莫斯在他怀里扭来扭去，反复尝试转过身来发起一个见血的吻。

“你想清楚，”皮克说，“你再乱动我就不操你了。”

“蠢货，”拉莫斯咧嘴笑了，他哑着嗓子，说话时带出呼噜呼噜的气声，“你忍不住。”

逐渐被热风吹干的狼尾巴变得蓬蓬松松，现在正是换毛的季节，脱落的绒毛飞舞起来，房间里弥漫着一股毛烘烘的味道。拉莫斯爬起身来，拽着皮克倒回床上，用阴茎去蹭皮克的大腿。他像捕食般钳着他面前的人，他的亲吻仿佛预兆着一番生腥的吞吃。皮克很不满意，将拉莫斯从自己身上扯下来，掀过身去，又抽出浴衣的衣带，擒过拉莫斯的两腕捆在背后。他知道越疯的狗越渴望粗暴的驯服，因此缚得很紧，最后将带子向下绕过尾根，缠上两圈系成扣。拉莫斯半趴在床上，两膝撑稳，屁股抬高，跪成一个刺满纹身的炮架子。他的尾巴扑棱棱地甩动，催促皮克加快动作。“别他妈磨蹭了，”拉莫斯回头，“要我舔你吗？要就过来。”

“不用，我又不着急。”皮克笑嘻嘻地回答。他抹上润滑剂，手指钻进去分剪，凭借以往无数次的经验找准拉莫斯前列腺的位置，用力抵着那一点搅动。他另一手抓住拉莫斯乱晃的尾巴，简略梳理了一番，然后手掌圈住尾根，从底部开始缓慢地向上捋。拉莫斯发出颤栗的叫声，后穴里的搅弄与尾巴上的爱抚令他舒服得腰软，快感从尾椎一路窜上头顶。顺滑的狼毛在皮克掌下流动，他一寸一寸地摩挲，完全掌控着这条敏感的尾巴。他注意着尾梢痉挛般的勾动，打定主意要让拉莫斯在被玩弄尾巴的同时被指奸到高潮。话说回来，拉莫斯也没少作弄皮克的尾巴，甚至是在球迷和摄影机前。皮克并不知道拉莫斯究竟为什么如此钟爱他的熊尾巴。皮克的尾巴短短的，即使用手捧起来，也只能在掌心里团成小小的一蓬。尽管尾巴很小，知觉却很敏锐。拉莫斯正是抓住了他这一点，常常绕到他背后，指节贴着他后腰蹭下去，两指夹住他的尾根，手掌翻拧过来揉上两把，然后飞快地揪一下，每次都让皮克不由自主地全身打个哆嗦，耳朵也跟着发颤。皮克早就认认真真地告诉过拉莫斯，不许再这样揪他的尾巴了；但拉莫斯才不管他，拉莫斯就爱看他在镜头前不自在，并且宣称所有的头狼都会对领地里的其他活物这么做。

皮克有点恼火。他发誓自己绝对不是害羞，对于拉莫斯，他有什么应付不来的呢？抚摸其他人的尾巴确实是一件很出格的事，尤其是前不久他刚刚宣称自己和拉莫斯算不上朋友，一些公开的亲密爱抚难免又让球迷浮想联翩。皮克倒是不介意别人的议论。他享受被注视的感觉，完全接受自己生活在舆论的中心，因为他有办法把所有的关注度变换成钱。但他还是感到懊恼，他厌烦对方轻佻的手和戏谑的眼；拉莫斯向来清楚自己在激怒别人，又故作浑然不知。皮克能列出一千二百条无法忍受拉莫斯的理由，但他照样对着这个男人勃起，他的鸡巴无数次地像现在这样顶在拉莫斯的屁股上。皮克把第三根手指塞进穴口，指节埋进去，用令人发疯的技巧继续挖弄。拉莫斯快要跪不住了，他除了臀部依旧抬着，整个人都几乎要伏到床上去。他口齿模糊地命令皮克把老二插进来，还没说出两句完整的话，就颤抖着射了第一次。他浑身绷起，刺青的图案在鼓动的肌肉上震颤，穴里夹得更紧，皮克反倒把手指抽走了。拉莫斯卧下来喘气，脑子尚未开始运转，就被握着腰胯提起来，重新被摆成跪趴的姿势。皮克的屌撞了进来，开始操他高潮后敏感火烫的身体。拉莫斯想尖叫又发不出声音，皮克才刚刚开始享受，每一下都蛮横地把已经被操熟的穴肉撑到极限，即便如此，还是没能完全塞入。失控的体验让他满足，皮克抓住他被交叠捆在背后的两腕，像攥着缰绳似的骑他。皮克拽着拉莫斯往自己的阴茎上撞，另一手揉碾着穴口上方的尾根，这幅画面从背后看去十分漂亮，皮克相当喜欢后入，他爱极了拉莫斯像这样把屁股供奉给他。他时时回忆着拉莫斯趴在各种地方的模样，杯盘狼藉的桌面、狭窄的汽车后座、更衣室的长凳——在更衣室里干炮的时候，他们不脱球衣。狼尾巴会在颠乱中拂过背上的数字4，他抓着皇马队长的大腿，过膝球袜在这双大腿上勒出一圈肉感十足的痕迹。拉莫斯的呻吟渐渐脆弱起来，再疯的狗快要被操坏了也知道哭。皮克暂时拔出去，扳着拉莫斯的肩膀帮他翻过身，看到了满脸的眼泪。拉莫斯的眼睛哭红了，泪水粘满了睫毛，这副样子尤其值得欣赏。

“以防万一，我得问一句，”皮克故作体贴地开口，“还想要吗？”

这就是句废话。皮克清清楚楚地看见拉莫斯又被他操硬了，阴茎正在高翘着淌水。发情期的时候做爱就是永无止境，拉莫斯点了点头，颤巍巍地敞开腿，勾紧皮克的腰。皮克抄住拉莫斯的腋下，把他抱起来，用骑乘的姿势安放进自己怀里，从下往上捣入阴茎。他插入的速度很慢，直到整根阴茎都满满地埋了进去。拉莫斯靠着皮克的肩膀，粗重地喘息着，再也不能顾及撕咬的渴望，这根巨屌把他撑得太胀了，他被钉在上面什么都做不了。双手还在背后捆着，拉莫斯掌控不好平衡，任由皮克抓着他的肋侧，拇指拨弄乳尖，下半身借助床垫的弹性带着他上下摇晃。无穷的快感持续累积，最深处被操得酥麻肿胀，他感到脏腑几乎要被顶穿，终于获得了一些饱足，兽性的多重饥饿受到逐一填补，他在狂乱的又一次高潮中渐渐安定下来，有些茫然地射在皮克身前。皮克又顶了他几回，射精的时候把脑袋搁进他颈窝里。皮克抽出软下去的阴茎，把拉莫斯侧放回床上，替他解开绑手的衣带，按摩了一番被勒到麻木的双手，在手背的玫瑰刺青上吻了一下。然后皮克才去处理自己的套子，扯下来系好，回身寻找垃圾桶的方向，瞄准，投掷，一击即中。

拉莫斯盯着皮克的背影，伸出手去，捏了捏可爱的熊尾巴。皮克敏捷地回头，挑眉瞪眼，最后还是俯下身来亲他。拉莫斯的尾梢摇动起来，皮克不需要抬头，精准地摸索过去，拉莫斯的尾巴再一次躺进了他掌心里。

END


End file.
